Amel
"A spirit manifesting to humans six thousand years ago or in 4000 B.C." Prince Lestat, Appendix 1. "A spirit who created the first vampire six thousand years ago by merging with the body of the Egyptian Queen Akasha. The story is told in The Vampire Lestat and in The Queen of the Damned. Prince Lestat and Prince Lestat and the Realms of Atlantis continue the story of Amel." Prince Lestat and the Realms of Atlantis, Appendix 1. Amel was a powerful spirit first mentioned in the novel The Vampire Lestat. He was the essence of vampirism, being the source of their powers as well as their bloodlust, residing in the Sacred Core. Fusing with Akasha, then consumed by Mekare, then Lestat. Later having a body created for him, and separating from Lestat and all Vampires becoming a Replimoid once again. Description Amel stands around six feet tall, with red hair and bright green eyes. Amel also has very white skin, and is said to look very similar to Lestat. Biography Early Life Born on Earth around 12,000 BC, Amel was once human then was abducted by "The Parents"( a group of aliens), and changed into a replamoid-human hybrid. He was then sent back to Earth to set up transmission stations and assist in the destruction of all advanced life. Amel later abandoned this mission then established and ruled over Atlantis. Later Amel perished in the destruction of Atlantis. Following these events.... Six thousand years ago, Maharet and Mekare lived as witches not far from the land of Kemet, now known as Egypt. There, they communicated with spirits and practiced the art of witchcraft with their mother. Most of these spirits were benign and would perform minor feats at the request of the witches. Sometimes, though, malevolent spirits would make their presence known and would attempt to get the attention of mortals through and boasting of their powers. One such spirit called himself Amel. Despite being an incorporeal spirit, Amel boasted to Maharet and Mekare that he could drink human blood and liked the taste of it. When they dismissed his claim, Amel demonstrated his unique ability on them and the twins found tiny puncture wounds on their flesh with their blood being taken by him. After being told by the witches to leave, Amel issued a warning that someday they would need to call on him. Shortly thereafter, their mother died and Mekare and Maharet prepared for a ritual feast wherein they would consume the body of their mother and absorb her knowledge and power. The ritual was interrupted by soldiers from Kemet who had come to take them to the court of King Enkil and Queen Akasha. Their subsequent mistreatment by the queen lead Mekare to call on Amel, despite her sister's warnings against it. Amel responded by bedeviling the royal household and the sisters were ordered released, but not before being ritually raped in front of the whole court by Khayman, the king's steward, by order from Akahsa. A year later, Mekare and Maharet were living once again at home, now with Miriam, the child of Maharet by Khayman's ordered rape. The soldiers from Kemet came again to take them, this time with Khayman commanding the troops. He told them that even after they had been released, Amel continued to cause chaos. He inhabited Khayman's home, caused poltergeists as punishment for his involvement in the rape of the twins, making Khayman's life miserable. Eventually, the King and Queen went in to confront the spirit under the belief that Enkil could tame the violent spirit. They were taken by surprise by assassins who stabbed them and left them to bleed to death. Amel saw Akasha's soul leaving her dying body, snatching it and intertwining it with his own and in the form of a mist of blood, forced this amalgam of spirits back into Akasha's body. With Akasha's soul back in her body that was now also inhabited with Amel, her wounds became fully healed and she became something entirely new: the first immortal vampire, a powerful creature with a thirst for human blood. Akasha then turned to Enkil and replaced the blood he lost with hers, imparting part of Amel's essence into him, making him a vampire like her. ''The Queen of the Damned'' When Akasha drank all of Enkil's blood, she absorbed his portion of Amel into herself, increasing her power two-fold. Soon after Akasha was killed by Mekare by beheading, Mekare devoured Akasha's brain and heart, taking the core essence of Amel into herself, thus becoming the new Queen of the Damned, preventing all vampires worldwide from being killed along with the death of Akasha. ''Memnoch the Devil'' It is revealed that Amel was once a human from a time early in their existence. As a spirit, he grew powerful enough to escape the world of dead souls to roam the physical world on Earth, being one of many spirits to do so. These spirits would cause mischief or wreak havoc among the living who in response called these beings demons. ''Prince Lestat'' Residing in the body of Mekare, Amel begins calling out to the other vampires of the world. Instructing the older vampires to kill younger ones, and also making contact with older ones to set him free. Amel instructs Roshamandes to destroy Maharet and Mekare so that he could become the new bearer of the sacred core. After killing Maharet and holding Mekare captive Rosh confronts the newly established Vampire government and their Prince Lestat. Forced to surrender, Rosh is left at the mercy of the court, while Lestat recovers Mekare and she gives over her life to him so that he may become the new Sacred Core. Upon this Amel rejoices. ''Prince Lestat and The Realms of Atlantis'' Amel is fused within the body of Lestat and makes efforts to move the body that they share. Later in the story it is revealed that a species known as the Replimoids, a type of created immortals from the star of Brevena have been discovered by the vampires. When the two species come together to discuss their common ground it is revealed that they knew Amel in the city of Atlantis and reveal the background of themselves and Amel. It is described that Amel was a human turned Replimoid by the Brevenans and sent back to Earth where he established Atlantis. Upon learning this the Replimoids work with the vampires to disconnect them from the sacred core, while also removing Amel from Lestat and giving him his own body, making him a Replimoid once again. Category:Characters in The Queen of the Damned Category:Spirit Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in Prince Lestat